prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 596
Julie and Jessie ignore Lou's reminder of her order that Lexie is to be sent to Coventry. Eve sucks up to Lou by implying that if the new Governor proves to be a problem, she can always get rid of him just as she did with the previous one. Ann advises one of Ettie's girls called Mandy on sexual harassment from her boss at work. Bongo arrives and asks for her help with Roach: she agrees to come to Roach's room to talk to her. Jessie tries to make friends with Nancy after she was rude to her at breakfast. Bob addresses the women for the first time as their new Governor: he immediately takes away their TV and radios, saying that if they want privileges they will have to earn them: this puts Lou on the spot as top dog as she has to win back the lost ground. Ann walks in on Roach and Bongo in bed, as Bongo has planned: he gets out of bed to show Ann the family jewels and says he hopes she isn't embarrassed. Unfazed, Ann comments that she has learnt not to let "little things" upset her. Jessie finds out where Steve will be later in the morning and sends Lexie after him to try to seduce him, but he turns her down. Lexie returns to the kitchen and tells Jessie that she thinks Steve is a "pillow biter". Bob calls in the Special Operations Division for a cell search as he finds Meg's previous procedure for a cell search incomprehensible, questioning in particular her decision to call the search off as soon as the "razor blade" (scalpel?) was found in Rita's cell. Lexie is caught trying to get pregnant with one of the garbage men in the cab of his truck. Meg is in trouble with Bob for allowing a prisoner to be left unsupervised with people from the outside: as he points out, the garbage men could have passed Lexie drugs or weapons. Eve says she'll sweet-talk Bob, but instead she lags on Lou and claims David forced her to have sex with him. After listening sympathetically to her, Bob tells he realises she's quite an actress, but unfortunately for her, he doesn't believe a single word she says. Joyce visits Wentworth and runs into Eve coming back from the Governor's office. Bob finds Joyce talking to the women in the laundry and tells her off for being in the prison out of uniform. Ann asks Meg to contact Dan Moulton so she can visit him to talk about Bongo. All the women are locked in the rec room while the cell search is in progress: the search turns up Rita's CB radio amongst other things, so all the women are body searched before they leave the rec room. Bob announces that security is to be tightened up, and officers are to carry truncheons. New cell allocations are announced: Lexie is sharing with Lou. Julie appeals to the Governor in person to be allowed to stay with Lexie, but he turns her down flat. Meg phones Joan at home and tells her the result of the cell search: it is obvious to both of them that Rita's possession of a CB radio makes it possible for Rita to have ordered the attack on Joan after all. Nevertheless, Meg warns Joan that she can't expect any support from the new Governor if she goes after Rita for revenge. Joan replies that she has "other things to do" and sure enough, she follows the Conquerors to their hideout, pours petrol on their bikes and torches the shed Category:1986 Episodes Category:Episodes